El cuaderno de las fantasías
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: A Lucy le gusta escribir por lo que decide escribir una historia donde sus amigas y ella son las protagonistas, hasta que por un accidente, un día todo lo que ha escrito comienza a sucederles. ¿Hasta qué punto será todo perfecto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este es el primer long-fic que hago, asique estoy algo nerviosa, intentaré no arrepentirme esta vez pues no estaba estaba muy segura si subir o no. Muchas gracias a Saya Christopher y a Huachi-sama por animarme :) Ojalá les guste y me dejen su review para saber qué opinan.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Y también le daré créditos a Disney y a mi adicción por los doramas xD como siempre.

* * *

Lucy se sentó en una banca en el parque, la gente a su lado pasaba y tiraba monedas a la fuente de aguas mágicas, según decía la tradición.

En su opinión, a la joven de rubia cabellera le gustaba creer que la magia existía, que los sueños siempre podían cumplirse y la fantasía era capaz de romper la resistente tela que envolvía a la realidad para moldear a su modo el destino.

Suspiró y se sumió en su desgracia.

Aunque sintiera que todo puede hacerse realidad, sabía que todo tiene un límite.

Miró el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos, hoy en la mañana había sido el principal tema de conversación pues solo quedaban cinco hojas para terminar la historia que con tanto cariño escribió a sus amigas.

Ella nunca había tenido un novio, pero en ese cuaderno planteaba su vida tal y como le gustaría, de la mano de sus mejores amigas, la única que no quiso formar parte de eso fue Erza Scarlett, para ella eso era muy inmaduro y temía que cayera en manos de alguien equivocado, de todas formas Lucy nunca había visto a la pelirroja interesada en alguien, por lo que al final eso le quitaba un buen peso de encima.

Cinco hojas.

Dentro de cinco hojas terminaría todo, el final de su historia perfecta, siempre podía escribir otra, pero sabía que eso la sacaba de la realidad, no podía permanecer toda su vida dentro de ensoñaciones y Erza tenía razón, si alguien llegaba a leer lo que había escrito dentro de ese cuaderno, sería su fin. Adiós a toda la dignidad que ser invisible le otorgaba.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacérsele? Su mente se negaba a crecer, una prueba de eso era que ahora estaba caminando por el contorno de cemento que envolvía a la fuente mágica, un impulso que no tuvo tiempo de controlar.

Estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, necesitaba crear un buen final para despedirse de la historia que estaba escribiendo, pero no se dio cuenta de que un pelirosado se acercaba velozmente a donde estaba ella.

Pegó un grito cuando su cuerpo cayó en la fuente, sintió el dolor en su trasero cuando cayó sentada sobre la superficie llena de monedas, su cabello se mojó producto de las miles de gotas que saltaron en el aire, y su ropa absorbió tanta agua como en un día de lluvia.

El agua provocó que le dolieran los ojos, sin embargo se forzó a ver qué era lo que había pasado.

A su lado había un chico tan mojado como ella, que le repetía lo mucho que lo sentía, y más allá se encontraba una bicicleta sumergida en la fuente.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su trasero le dificultó la tarea, el muchacho se apresuró en ayudarla, entre apresuradas disculpas.

—Natsu, la carrera aún no termina, más tarde podrás darte un baño—bromeó una nueva voz.

Natsu y Gray habían salido a competir esta mañana, para variar, querían ver cuál de los dos podía recorrer toda la ciudad primero. El ganador no obtenía nada más que el orgullo de haber vencido al otro, hasta el siguiente duelo.

El chico que acababa de tirar a Lucy iba tan sumido dentro de la competencia que no miró el camino, es más, se esforzaba en voltear la cabeza hacia atrás para lanzarle amenazas a Gray. Y así fue como acabó estrellándose contra la fuente, y de paso tiró a Lucy.

Por su parte, Lucy aún se estaba intentando recuperar del fuerte shock que había recibido. Es decir, estaba felizmente soñando en su mente, cuando de pronto la realidad la golpea sin piedad y la lanza sobre una fuente de agua fría, sin siquiera preocuparse por poner un cojín para reducir el dolor. No. Ni una sola consideración.

Entonces recordó. ¡El cuaderno!

Lo buscó de un lado a otro, con desesperación, mirando la superficie cristalina, temiendo lo peor. Hasta que un montón de hojas húmedas y anilladas aparecieron a su lado, de la mano de su agresor.

—Realmente lo siento—se disculpó Natsu tendiéndole el cuaderno, arruinado.

Lucy abrió los ojos a su máximo nivel, su corazón dio un salto, el alma se le salió de su cuerpo por un segundo que se le hizo eterno pues se llevó los latidos con ella. Pero rápidamente volvió para poder recibir las hojas.

—Tú…—dijo levantando la vista hacia Natsu, no era una mirada lastimosa, pero sí llena de odio, lo cual era mucho peor.

Mientras tanto, Gray miraba con diversión toda la escena.

—Él promete compensarte—dijo acercándose—. Puede ser tu esclavo por un mes, o puede hacerte la tarea. Pídele lo que quieras. No es muy listo, pero sí tiene muchos usos.

—¡No me trates como un producto comercial!—gritó Natsu, amenazando a Gray.

Lucy suspiró y recordó que en su novela, su personaje también sufría un accidente con un chico y después de eso, ambos continuaban viéndose hasta que el amor nacía.

Decidió intentarlo.

—¡Está bien! –Dijo después de un rato—. ¡Seamos amigos!

—¿Y la tortura?—inquirió Gray, confuso. ¿Tan necesitada de amigos estaba esa chica? Bueno, después de todo, la encontraron sola dando vueltas por una fuente de los deseos.

—Si somos amigos podré cobrártelo luego, y podré molestarte sin sentir pena—aseguró.

Natsu miró confuso a la chica frente a él, solo una palabra se le vino a la mente: Rara. Sin embargo, le agradaba, se veía que era alguien original, sin miedo a expresarse ni a conocer gente. Bien, serían amigos, y así podría compensarle algún día por el accidente.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos :) me hicieron muy feliz, por eso me apuré en escribir el siguiente capítulo, espero que no me haya quedado muy apresurado

* * *

Lucy lo intentó.

En cuanto llegó a su casa pasó el secador de cabello por las húmedas páginas de su cuaderno, pero el papel se había vuelto tan delicado que el calor acabó dañando un par de hojas, sin embargo la tinta no estaba totalmente desvanecida; usando su memoria, creatividad, y lo poco que tenía, quizás podía reescribir todo.

Dejó el cuaderno en una mesa junto a la ventana, esperando que el sol hiciera lo suyo, para poder salvar la mayor cantidad de información.

Mientras lo hacía, por su cabeza no cesaban de repetirse las imágenes de hoy en la mañana, ese chico de cabellos rosados, por algún motivo no había podido enfadarse con él. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo primero que habría hecho en una situación así, sería gritar y hacer pagar a la persona culpable. Pero, no fue así.

Es cierto, por un momento pensó que, como castigo, podía pedirle a Natsu que traspasara todo lo que había escrito, sin embargo eso significaba que él debía leer su historia. La idea provocaba que el rumor subiera a sus mejillas. No. Nadie podía abrir ese cuaderno, aunque estuviera mojado y arruinado, aún habían ciertas letras que se podían leer o deducir.

Lo peor le llegó al día siguiente, cuando se vio en la triste tarea de contarles a sus amigas lo sucedido.

Sacó el cuaderno, que más bien parecía una pasta de celulosa procesada, y la depositó en su escritorio, dejando que ellas mismas lo vieran, con eso se ahorraba la mitad de las explicaciones, aunque no eso no era la parte más difícil.

-¡NO! EL perfecto romance de Juvia se ha ido para siempre, el agua se ha llevado las preciosas letras de la felicidad—dijo dramáticamente, Juvia Loxar.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?—preguntó Levy, sorprendida.

-Ayer estaba caminando por el borde de una fuente, cuando un chico se estrelló contra ella y me hizo caer, lamentablemente el cuaderno también cayó—explicó Lucy.

-¿Querrás decir que te empujó?—corrigió la más pequeña de las tres, repentinamente molesta por la agresión que su amiga había recibido.

-No. Él iba en bicicleta, estaba distraído. Creo que su bicicleta también se arruinó—la fracasada escritora se hundía cada vez más en su asiento.

La explicación consiguió que Levy se tranquilizará, solo un poco.

-Se parece a lo que pasa en la historia, cuando estamos en la playa y tu personaje se cae al agua por culpa de un chico—observó.

-Es cierto. Después de eso el chico la viene a ver, ¿crees que vuelvan a verse?—inquirió Juvia, con repentino entusiasmo.

-Es probable, ahora somos amigos, pero aún debe enmendar su error—dijo la rubia.

Loxar chilla de la emoción, recordando que en esa visita ella conoce a su príncipe en la historia.

-Juvia está emocionada—exclama ella.

-No creo que suceda como en el libro—dice Lucy, mirando nuevamente las hojas, ahora secas, pero aún estropeadas.

-Aun así, que interesante coincidencia—piensa Levy, en voz alta, revelando su curiosidad.

Al parecer, el hecho de que su accidente pareciera sacado de un cuento de hadas, _su_ cuento de hadas, para ser específica, consiguió aplacar el enojo de sus amigas. Pero no por eso las hizo sentir menos desdichadas, las tres estaban muy entusiasmadas con el juego de la escritura, perderlo todo así de repentino resultaba muy triste, no podían evitar sentir un cierto grado de impotencia ante eso.

-¿Y qué harás?—preguntó Levy, durante el receso.

-Supongo que tendré que reescribirlo todo, o simplemente anotar el final en algún otro sitio. Sin embargo, este iba a ser un buen recuerdo—respondió Lucy.

-Así es mejor—convino Erza, quien ya se había enterado de la situación por medio de las típicas "Notas en clases"-. Así no caerá en manos equivocadas.

-El comienzo fue lo que más se arruinó, las hojas finales aún son legibles—observó Lucy.

Dejó el manuscrito bajo su asiento y salió a caminar por el campus, esperando que el paseo la relajara.

Volvió e intentó sobrevivir a la clase, mientras su mente volaba a otro sitio, preguntándose si el desconocido de ayer, y nuevo amigo a la vez, vendría a verla tal y como lo escribió. _Es imposible. _Se recordó que el accidente había ocurrido en un paseo a la playa, no en una plaza.

Desconcentrada, miraba de vez en cuando a Levy,y de reojo veía cómo ella tomaba nota y el entendimiento se reflejaba en su rostro. Más tarde le pediría que le explicara la lección de hoy.

Pero, antes de poder recordar lo que debía pedirle a su amiga peliazul, algo la dejó sin aliento: Natsu la estaba esperando a la salida de la escuela.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lu-chan?—preguntó Levy, al ver que el rostro de Lucy empalidecía.

-El… El chico de ayer. Está ahí—respondió ella.

Los ojos castaños no podían apartarse del chico que se encontraba sonriéndole un par de metros más allá, sus ojos estaban tan sorprendidos como los orbes azulados que también miraban en esa dirección.

-¡Amor a primera vista!—exclamó Juvia, fijando la vista en el acompañante de Natsu.

-¡Hola Lucy!—saludó Natsu, sacándola de su estado absorto.

-¡Hey! Tú deberías estar en clases, ¿dónde estudias? Es imposible que llegaras tan rápido a mi academia—dijo la aludida.

-Estamos suspendidos hoy, el director no soporta unas simples bromas en clases—explicó Gray.

Una vez que Lucy consiguió salir completamente de su estupor, hizo las presentaciones debidas. Se sintió aliviada de haber perdido a Erza hace un rato, pues ella no sería capaz de soportar la violencia y el duro carácter de esos dos.

En ese momento Lucy recordó algo que le provocó un ligero paro cardíaco.

-¡El cuaderno!—exclamó, recordando que estaba debajo de su banco.

Pidió disculpas y corrió de regreso al instituto, los chicos se comprometieron a esperarla, Juvia les haría compañía, mientras que Levy debía irse pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en su casa.

El corazón de la rubia continuaba agitado cuando entró en el aula, miró debajo de la mesa, pero no encontró nada.

Desesperada, echó un vistazo en los otros bancos, sin obtener resultados.

Lucy dio un pequeño brinco cuando de un momento a otro, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Entonces lo recordó.

Cuando todo recién comenzaba, ella lo escribió.

_Cuando recibió la llamada se entusiasmó tanto que salió corriendo de la casa, una vez fuera recordó que necesitaba sus gafas y bloqueador solar, además de su dinero, el móvil y todo lo que traía en su bolso._

_Volvió a entrar a su cuarto, dispuesta a prepararse apropiadamente, cuando alguien la encerró en su propia habitación._

_Su bolso y sus cosas tampoco estaban, por lo que no podía llamar a nadie para pedir ayuda desde el exterior._

Es cierto, sus cosas las había dejado con Juvia, indispuesta a correr por las escaleras cargando su pesado bolso lleno de cuadernos. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Suspiró e intentó calmarse, si todo esto pasaba de acuerdo a lo que tenía escrito, solo tenía que esperar a que Natsu se preocupara y subiera a buscarla.

Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, la persona que la había encerrado era un personaje basado en nadie, pero era de esperarse que apareciera en la realidad… ¿podría ser que de verdad todo estaba pasando según lo escrito? Su vida perfecta volviéndose realidad.

Se burló de sí misma y ese pensamiento, eso no podía ser.

No supo cuánto rato pasó hasta que escuchó la voz de Natsu desde el otro lado.

-¡Lucy!—gritó-. Espera, ya te saco.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, de seguro rompieron la cerradura, tendrían graves problemas por eso más tarde, pero lo más importante, acababa de reforzar su descabellada teoría.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a **Saya Christopher, Alice Heathless Hathaway, Patashify Dragneel y Huachi-sama **


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegran el día, intenté actualizar rápido por que pronto me iré de viaje y no podré subir u.u espero que me tengan paciencia y esperen a que vuelva :)

* * *

Era patético que olvidara lo que ella misma escribió hace un tiempo atrás, pero ahí estaba, recibiendo una dura mirada de Erza.

Aunque Natsu y Gray recién venían conociendola, en la parte de las presentaciones quedó muy claro quién era la capitana del club de esgrima y miembro honorario del de artes marciales.

No esperaban encontrarse con ella, ahora Lucy se arrepentía de haberla perdido de vista. ¡Qué suerte la de Levy! Por irse primero se había salvado.

—Dejaste que personas ajenas a esta institución entraran en la academia y rompieran la puerta—dijo la pelirroja, evidentemente molesta.

—Pero... alguien me encerró en el aula—se excusó Lucy.

—Eso también es extraño—convino Erza.

"Y el cuaderno también ha desaparecido", quiso agregar, sin embargo se contuvo.

Ese cuaderno que tenía plasmado en cada hoja un montón de sueños y fantasías sin importancia, pero que valían mucho para ella. No podía perderlo, aunque estuviera totalmente arruinado por culpa del incidente del otro día. Era su historia, y estaba perdida.

—Debemos encontrar a quien te encerró, sin embargo esos dos deben responder por los daños causados—Erza apuntó a Gray y a Natsu, ambos en una esquina de la habitación. Ellos asintieron y se comprometieron a aclarar la situación con el director.

Lucy agradeció que ya fuera tarde, motivo por el cual Erza los dejó ir más pronto de lo normal, en el caso contrario, probablemente habrían soportado una interminable cátedra.

—¿Acaso forma parte del consejo estudiantil o del comité disciplinario?—preguntó Gray una vez que fueron libres.

—Es muy estricta, solo eso—repuso Lucy con una sonrisa forzada, pues la idea de haber perdido el cuaderno la tenía muy inquieta.

La casa más cercana era la del recién mencionado, por lo que fue el primero en despedirse. Juvia, aunque vivía mucho más lejos, también buscó una excusa para irse, pues quería seguir a su nuevo romance para averiguar su dirección. Natsu vivía dos calles más abajo, pero decidió acompañar a Lucy hasta su casa.

—No es necesario—dijo la rubia, intentando ser cordial.

—Lo que pasa es que no hay nadie en mi casa y tengo hambre—explicó él, dejándola sin opciones.

Lucy estuvo a punto de usar el método de Erza, en otras palabras, quiso golpearlo por su aprovechamiento, pero desistió y lo guió hasta un restaurante cercano, no sabía cómo reaccionarían en casa si llegaba tarde y más encima con un extraño, prefería buscar una excusa por llegar tarde solamente.

Este día no estaba acabando bien. Le robaron su cuaderno mágico, la encerraron en un aula de clases, y ahora debía invitar a cenar a Natsu para luego llegar a casa e intentar explicar el motivo de su retraso.

En su historia, el chico era quien la invitaba a comer, aunque no recordara bien cómo era la escena, había puesto mucho esfuerzo en ella.

_—Te ves cansada—decía él. _

_—Sí, alguien se llevó todas mis cosas—explicaba Lucy. _

_Él se la quedaba mirando un momento, pensado en una forma de ayudarla, o al menos, algún método que la ayudara a sentirse más tranquila._

_—Vamos a tomarnos una soda—ofrecía después de un rato. _

_—No tengo dinero, me lo robaron todo—respondía Lucy._

_—Una sonrisa vale por una soda._

_Entonces, ella sonreía y se ganaba su premio. _

Sin embargo, en la realidad, su historia se veía considerablemente alterada.

Natsu devoraba cada plato, uno tras otro, mientras ella aún no podía probar ni un solo bocado. Estaba demasiado preocupada, ¿quién podía tener su cuaderno? Era de vital importancia encontrarla, Erza tenía razón, escribir eso había acabado mal.

—¡Estuvo delicioso!—exclamó el pelirosado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Tenías mucha hambre—observó Lucy.

—Es que todo estaba muy bueno—dijo Natsu, sin esconder su felicidad—. Hacía tiempo que no comía tan bien.

—Siento que eres capaz de comer cualquier cosa—comentó, no quería sonar pesada, pero el hecho de haber perdido su cuaderno estaba pesando sobre su carácter.

—Me gustaría poder comerme tus preocupaciones también—. Lucy levantó la vista y por primera vez pudo ver una expresión seria en el rostro de su acompañante—. No has probado tu comida.

Miró su plato intacto, es cierto, es que simplemente no podía comer en una situación así, con el temor de que sus escritos salieran a la luz, eso era demasiado privado.

Volvió su mirada en dirección a Natsu.

A diferencia de Juvia, ella no pudo enamorarse de él a primera vista, sin embargo ahora que lo miraba con mayor detención supo que le atraía, aunque fuera un poco.

Por primera vez sintió el peso de las palabras que con tanta dedicación había escrito, estaba viviendo una adaptación de su historia, sabía lo que le ocurriría mañana y dentro de un par de semanas, había leído el libro que relataba todo sobre su vida íntima y la de sus amigas.

Era tan improbable como cierto, al principio no le había tomado importancia, pero ahora sí, porque se daba cuenta que escribió su propia vida.

Y aunque la tinta estuviera borrada por el agua, alguien desconocido le había robado el cuaderno donde escribió su futuro.

¿Qué podía hacer? Quizás Natsu podía ayudarla, pero no quería decirle por qué era tan importante ese cuaderno, seguro que con eso, él la tomaría por loca.

Intentó recordar la historia, es cierto que en ella el chico sabía qué era lo que le habían robado, pero tomando en cuenta que todo parecía una adaptación, tal vez debía ahorrarse ese detalle, no tenía bases lógicas para lo que estaba pasando, sus fundamentos eran la cantidad de coincidencias y similitudes que tenían la realidad y la ficción que ella misma había creado. No era un simple asunto de paranoia, o un problema por ser demasiado crédula. Aunque lo hubiera preferido, pues esta verdad llegaba a ser aterradora.

* * *

Gracias a: Bakuino, PatashifyDragneel, Guest (xD), Alice Hearhless Hathaway, Huachi-sama, Boogieman13, MemoriesofRaphsody y LucyLuckyDragneel :) este capítulo es para ustedes! Muchas gracias por comentar el anterior


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejarme sus reviews! me hacen muy feliz! Hoy les traigo un pequeño Gale, es que había que convencer a la incrédula duendecita!

* * *

La mirada de Lucy era decidida, luego de una larga y tediosa mañana de estudios, por fin podía conversar sin miedo a que el resto de los estudiantes escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

Acababa de plantearle su teoría a sus amigas y esperaba la respuesta que ellas tenían para darle, era algo descabellado, pero luego de consultarlo varias veces con la almohada había llegado a una conclusión.

—Yo también lo encontré curioso pero, ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco exagerada, Lu-chan?—la primera en hablar fue Levy, intentando tener el mayor tacto posible para no ofender a la rubia.

—Juvia cree que Lucy-san tiene razón—convino la peliazul—. Por eso Juvia necesita discutir un tema de suma importancia con ella.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó la aludida.

—Juvia quiere que Lucy-san cambie un poco su historia porque Juvia no puede esperar doce capítulos para que Gray-sama acepte salir con ella.

Levy hizo un gesto de decepción, el cual se respaldó con un suspiro de Lucy.

—No sé cómo cambiar algo, y aunque lo supiera, no puedo porque perdí el cuaderno—contestó la escritora.

—Es evidente que eso fue un robo intencionado—comentó Levy.

—En la historia cree un personaje para que me robara, no tengo idea quién podrá ser.

Esta vez, la mirada reprobatoria de Levy no fue apoyada por nadie, ella era la única que se mantenía escéptica a la idea de que todo estuviera basado en lo que su amiga había escrito, aunque no negaba que se parecía de cierta forma.

Mientras Juvia discutía su necesidad de cambiar el argumento y Lucy divagaba en su mente buscando a alguien que pudiera encajar con las descripciones que ella misma había escrito. La duendecilla pensó en lo aterradora que resultaba la idea de tener su destino escrito a modo de fanfic.

No es que estuviera desmereciendo las habilidades literarias y la creatividad de Lucy Heartfillia, antes de que la ficción comenzara a coincidir con la realidad, ella disfrutaba mucho leyendo esas hojas que con tanta dedicación escribía.

No le gustaba llegar tarde a casa, además, quería irse antes de que Juvia la arrastrara hasta el domicilio de Gray Fullbuster. No comprendía esa loca obsesión que había desarrollado desde que lo vio, esto del cuaderno estaba alterando la mente de sus amigas.

Se despidió y emprendió camino de regreso a su hogar.

Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, aunque a veces se desviaba para poder visitar la vitrina de una librería que quedaba a dos calles fuera de la ruta. Días atrás, mientras observaba las estanterías, perfectamente ordenadas de acuerdo a género, título y autor, se había preguntado si alguna vez vería una de las novelas de Lucy entre toda esa conglomeración de libros. Hoy estaba sintiendo la hipotética magia que tenía uno de los borradores de esas novelas.

—Es solo ficción, nada de que preocuparse—se dijo, mientras cambiaba de rumbo, encaminándose a la librería.

—Oye enana, ¿cuánto mides?—preguntó una voz.

Levy se volteó dispuesta a enfrentarse con la persona que se acababa de reír de su estatura, se topó con un hombre fornido, de piel grisácea y ojos amenazantes, era unos buenos centímetros más alto que ella y tenía una presencia intimidante, como la de un delincuente.

—Debes ser bastante ligera también—observó él, poniendo una mano encima de la suave cabellera azul.

Levy se echó hacia atrás y puso su mejor expresión de enojo, sabía que su aspecto no era para nada intimidante, pero no por eso se iba a dejar insultar sin hacer un intento por defenderse.

—¿Y tú quién eres?—preguntó, usando su tono más furioso.

—Las personas pequeñas suelen ser ágiles—comentó el desconocido, pasando por alto la pregunta de Levy.

—¿Ágil?

Siempre había sido buena en todas las materias, desde matemáticas hasta lengua, se defendía en cada una de las asignaturas manteniendo un promedio sobresaliente, a excepción de deportes. Basquetbol, Voleibol, fútbol, eso sencillamente no era lo suyo. Pero entonces recordó que sí se le daba muy bien trotar, tenía buena resistencia, por lo tanto los circuitos con obstáculos nunca le habían significado un problema. Quizás sí era ágil en cierto modo.

—¿Y si así fuera?—inquirió luego de pensarlo un rato, notó un cierto deje nervioso en su voz, que intentó disimular con su mirada, intentando hacer que sus ojos reflejaran su enojo.

—Súbete a ese árbol

Levy miró en la dirección que Gajeel le indicó.

A pocos metros de distancia había un pequeño parque, con un montón de niños corriendo entre los juegos, algunos acompañados de padres o tíos que velaban por su seguridad, el ambiente estaba lleno de risas, con algunos llantos ocasionales provocados por pequeños accidentes, que eran olvidados en cuánto recibían un helado o alguna golosina.

Un montón de árboles bordeaba el lugar, algunos incluso se entrometían entre los caminos. El desconocido quería que Levy subiera a uno en específico, se encontraba en la esquina más cercana a ellos, casi solitario, estaba lleno de hojas tanto en sus ramas, como repartidas por el suelo. Su tronco era firme y robusto, con largas pero diminutas zanjas, y las ramas estaban muy separadas unas de otras, por lo que era muy difícil de trepar.

Los ojos de la McGarden iban del árbol a Gajeel y de Gajeel al árbol, el orgulloso enojo en ellos había sido reemplazado completamente por la confusión.

Su primer impulso fue protestar y exigir una explicación, es decir, un extraño salido de la nada le estaba pidiendo que se subiera a un árbol. Algo dentro de su lógica no estaba calzando bien. Nada estaba calzando dentro de su lógica últimamente, primero Lucy y su cuaderno mágico y ahora…

¡Lucy!

La mención de su amiga en medio de sus pensamientos causó aún más confusión en su mente. El cuaderno. Eso era. Tal y como Lucy lo escribió. Una persona extraña se le acerca y luego de burlarse de su estatura le pide que se suba a un árbol.

Levy le dirigió otra mirada, esta vez, a la copa. Ahí estaba.

—Ese de ahí, ¿es tu gato?—preguntó Levy. La respuesta afirmativa la llevó directamente a la locura.

Ese era el gato de Gajeel, esa bola de pelos negra se había quedado atrapada en el árbol y este desconocido con aspecto intimidante es demasiado pesado como para que el árbol lo resista, la necesita a ella para que suba y lo rescate.

Pero en vez de subir, Levy sentía que bajaba y se sumergía en un mar de confusión, sus piernas se volvieron pesadas, repentinamente su cuerpo se volvió débil e incapaz de ir a ningún sitio.

Ósea que Lucy y Juvia tenían razón.

—¡Tengo que encontrar el cuaderno!—gritó en cuanto comprendió el lío en el que estaba metida.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras luego, baja el gato primero—ordenó Gajeel, quien se había visto en la obligación de arrastrar a una aturdida Levy por la calle hasta plantarla frente al árbol.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Saya Christopher, Boogieman13, LucyLuckyDragneel, Roci-chan Heartfillia, Alice Heathless, Huachi-sama, daan1997, PatashifyDragneel**


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y paciencia, este capítulo lo escribí desde el móvil asique espero no haber cometido ninguna falla ortográfica. Tampoco podré poner abajito los correspondientes agradecimientos, pero leí todos su reviews! Me animan mucho el día!

Aprovecho de decir que, para quienes hayan leído mis otros trabajos aquí (la Petición de Natsu y Metro Platónico), intentaré continuar ambos en cuanto el tiempo sea gentil conmigo u.u muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! No olviden dejar reviews!

* * *

Levy subió al árbol, no estaba realmente concentrada en escalar, sino que en su cabeza repasaba las palabras escritas por Lucy. Las había leído hacia un mes o dos, pero su memoria era lo suficientemente buena como para recordar lo acontecido. O al menos, eso pensó.

Llegó hasta el pequeño gato negro y lo tomó en sus brazos, lo meció y acarició hasta ganarse su confianza, no quería que el minino se le escapara antes de llegar al suelo. Se apoyó en la rama confiando en que esta soportaría su peso, siempre había sido ligera, sin importar cuando comiera, como si su metabolismo no supiera la diferencia entre una manzana y un paquete de papas fritas.

—¡Hey! ¡Apresurate! —llamó Gajeel desde abajo.

Levy bufó en respuesta. Justo antes de poder hacer un movimiento para bajar, el peso de las palabras escritas por Lucy cayó encima de ella, provocando que la rama que, hasta entonces la sujetaba, se partiera y la lanzara al suelo despiadadamente.

Extendió su brazo para intentar agarrarse de otra rama, pero fue inútil, su pequeño cuerpo descendió a toda velocidad, estaba demasiado alto. En los pocos segundos que le tomó bajar del árbol, al suelo, se preparó mentalmente para recibir el impacto que nunca llegó.

Gajeel la alcanzó en el aire, y la sujetó antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Cuando Levy abrió los ojos, se encontraba entre los brazos fuertes y bien formados que evitaron su caída. La sangre corrió a sus mejillas, ardiendo de vergüenza.

—Gra-Gracias—dijo, siempre digna.

—Te atrapé por Lily.

—¿Lily?

Levy reparó en el gato que se estaba asfixiando en sus brazos, se removía de un lado a otro y arañaba la ropa de la peliazul en busca de libertad. Lo soltó de inmediato. Inconscientemente lo había apretado cuando comenzó a caer.

No muy lejos de ese sitio, la banda sonora de Misión Imposible servía como música de fondo. Lucy tenía abierto youtube en su celular -que por cierto, tenía internet móvil- y desde ahí reproducía la canción a un volumen moderado.

—¿No crees que así es más fácil que nos descubra? —preguntó la rubia.

—Claro que no. Esto inspira a Juvia —respondió su compañera.

La escritora se regañó a si misma, pues ella fue quien escribió la escena tiempo atrás.

—Juvia, ya sabemos cómo va a acabar esto. Quiero irme a casa —reprochó Lucy.

—El destino de Juvia está escrito. Juvia debe cumplir con su destino.

Lucy volvió a recriminarse, mientras volvía darle play al reproductor.

Ambas estaban avanzando a escondidas, mirando cómo Gray caminaba tranquilamente a casa. La mente maestra de la operación tomaba nota de cada uno de sus movimientos, archivandolos en su memoria. Mientras, la encargada de sonido se reprochaba a si misma, advirtiendo todos los fallos de la escena, partiendo por que estaban levantando más sospechas escondiéndose, de las que levantarían caminando casualmente. La próxima vez que escribiera una historia, se aseguraría de que esta fuera realista y sin fallos. La revisaría cuántas veces fuera necesario, a pesar que en estos momentos no estaba segura de querer volver a escribir.

—¡Gray-sama dobló en la esquina contraria!—exclamó Juvia.

—Te apuesto a que fue a la farmacia a comprar algo para el resfriado —apostó Lucy.

—¡Gray-sama no puede estarle siendo infiel a Juvia!

En ese momento, el aludido estornudó, en menos de treinta minutos ya iban cinco estornudos.

—Creo que cogí un resfriado —pensó en voz alta.

—¡Gray-sama está enfermo! Juvia debe curarlo —exclamó una peliazul pasos más atrás.

Lucy comenzó una cuenta regresiva interna. Primero vendría Levy. Luego Natsu.

En efecto, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una conocida voz les habló por detrás, evidentemente fastidiada.

—¿No me digan que están espiando a Gray?

Lucy y Juvia se voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa voz, quien las miraba con ojos cansados, su ropa roída y cabello despeinado. Ninguna de las dos tuvo que preguntar qué le había pasado.

—¿Ahora me crees? —fue lo que Lucy dijo.

Levy asintió y siguió su camino, demasiado cansada como para quedarse a discutir con su amiga por qué diablos había escogido a un grandulón con apariencia de criminal y actitud tosca como su pareja en la historia.

Una vez que la duendecilla estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, la música de Misión Imposible fue reemplazada por el ringtone de Lucy. En la pantalla se leía el nombre de Natsu.

—¡Lucy! ¡Erza quiere que limpie los pasillos toda la semana! —la voz del pelirosado sonaba desesperada—. Ni siquiera le preguntó al director, ella misma escogió el castigo por romper la puerta.

La rubia sabía que Natsu no sabía limpiar, aunque era un experto en crear desastres.

—No te preocupes Natsu...—dudó, pues sabía lo que pasaría en ese castigo, pero prosiguió porque no sabía cómo cambiar el destino que escribió—. En la escuela hay muchos útiles de limpieza, con que barras todos los pasillos y dejes todo en orden Erza estará feliz , no tienes por qué encerar ni hacer nada muy complicado.

—Lucy... —envolvió el nombre en una suplica.

—Está bien, me quedaré mañana contigo para ayudarte.

El júbilo se sintió desde el otro lado de la línea, antes de cortar la comunicación.

—Mañana los chicos deben quedarse a limpiar —informó Lucy, dirigiéndose a Juvia.

La imaginación de su amiga rápidamente tomó vuelo.

—Gray-sama y Juvia solos en la escuela...

En su mente se formó una escena de su amado junto a ella, quedando encerrados en una de las aulas, a manos del terrible ser encierra-personas, que se divertía en las tardes atrapando a los alumnos que se encuentran en los salones.

—No te preocupes, Juvia. Yo te protegeré del ser encierra-personas—dijo valientemente el Gray de sus pensamientos.

—¿Temible ser encierra-personas?—repitió Lucy.

—Gray-sama lo enfrentará y recuperará el cuaderno mágico para que ambos puedan escribir un mejor destino juntos —afirmó.

La escritora vio cómo un montón de estrellas sobre un colorido fondo, se formaban al rededor de Juvia.

—¿En qué momento se me ocurrió castigarlos? —se reprochó a si misma.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Nuevamente subo esto desde el ipod ya que el tiempo no me deja en paz, por lo que disculpen posibles faltas ortográficas y que no etiquete a quienes comentan u.u sin embargo traté de hacer un capítulo más largo.

No se olviden de dejar reviews! Y muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el anterior

* * *

—Estaba pensando... quizás es una ventaja lo del cuaderno de Lucy es decir, es lo mismo que saber el futuro —dijo Levy.

Estaban sentadas en la cafetería, Juvia y Lucy contaban los segundos que les quedaban antes de que Gray y Natsu llegaran. Hoy era el primer día de castigo.

—Es aterrador —gimió Lucy—. Peor aún es no saber dónde está.

—Anoche investigué sobre eso, quizás su desaparición puede atribuirse al hecho de que es mágico —era difícil pensar que esas palabras estaban siendo dichas por la más escéptica de las tres.

—¡No puede ser!—gritó Juvia—. Si desaparece el cuaderno Lucy, ella no podrá escribir un mejor destino para Juvia.

—¿Mejor destino?—repitió la escritora.

—Faltó el epilogo donde Gray-sama y Juvia se casan, tienen tres hijos y viven felices por siempre.

Por un momento pareció como si un brillante fondo amarillo rodeara a Loxar, mientras la foto de su amado se materializaba en una esquina.

—Apropósito de eso,—dijo Levy—. Lu-chan, tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre el personaje de Gajeel, hay ciertas cosas en su carácter que deben cambiar.

—¡Cuando lo escribí te encantaba!

—Leer y vivir son dos cosas distintas.

—No me gusta la idea. Pero aún sospecho que alguien lo tomó —repuso Lucy—. Yo misma lo escribí.

—Si alguien lo tomó, esa persona debía saber que todo lo que estaba escrito se volvería realidad —dedujo la McGarden—. Y también sabía en qué momento pillarte desprevenida.

Una capa de tensión cubrió a las tres amigas, que comenzaron a repasar la larga e inexistente lista de sospechosos. No había nadie que cumpliera con las características que Levy dictaba, ni siquiera sabían cómo podía lucir esa persona puesto que, a pesar de las descripciones expuestas en el cuaderno, cada una imaginó a los personajes a su modo. Aunque, si bien, el dibujo mental con más poder debía ser el de la escritora, dicha persona no recordaba a nadie que cumpliera con esas características.

La idea de tener un destino escrito sonaba genial, conocían cada detalle de lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante, pero la buena fortuna se acababa en la última hoja, desde ahí ya no tenían más detalles.

—¿Recuerdan en qué capítulo descubrimos al culpable? —preguntó Levy, después de un rato.

—Justo después de que Gray invita a Juvia a salir —responde la escritora.

—Te dije que debías adelantar nuestra cita —reprochó la peliazul.

Lucy se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando ella se planteó todo en su cabeza, por algún motivo le sonaba tierno y romántico, pero ahora que lo vivía en carne propia, sentía que toda su vida estuviera basada en una comedia de mal gusto.

—Para la próxima lo harás bien —la consoló Levy.

—¿Próxima? ¿En serio crees que habrá "próxima"?

.

.

.

Natsu y Gray corrían con las escobas, iban a toda velocidad por los pasillos, aplastando las cerdas de la escoba contra el suelo, empujando sin piedad las mesas y sillas para barrer bajo ellas, y luego por encima, sacando el inexistente polvo de las superficies de madera, barrieron el pizarrón, las ventanas, las paredes, incluso se barrieron entre ellos producto de la adrenalina.

Juvia los seguía de cerca, observando lo magnífico que se veía su amado barriendo la escuela.

—Gray-sama es muy bueno limpiando —suspiró.

Lucy se encontraba en las aulas del primer piso limpiando los borradores, totalmente ajena al desastre que se estaba formando dos pisos más arriba.

—Si trabajamos todos juntos terminaremos más pronto —se dijo.

Recordaba que en su historia, Natsu y Gray al encerar el piso dejaban una capa de cera tan espesa que en vez de caminar, había que deslizarse por ella. Para evitar que ese desastre se repitiera en la vida real, prefirió que ambos usaran un par de inofensivas escobas.

Alguien entró en la sala, un chico de cabello claro y mirada seductora se acercó a Lucy con su característico paso seguro de si mismo.

—Mi querida Lucy, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí hoy —la saludó.

"Nada de coincidencias, aquí todo lo calculé yo", pensó la escritora, pero se ahorró su comentario.

—¡Hola Loke! ¿Qué tal?

—Permíteme ayudarte con eso —ofreció el recién llegado, quitándole los borradores—. No me gustaría que la tiza arruinara tus delicadas manos.

Y ahí estaba Loke haciendo honor a su reputación como el más coqueto de la clase, nunca tenía reparos en lanzar algún cumplido, en especial si la chica era linda. Aparte de eso, siempre resultaba alguien muy caballeroso, por lo tanto agradable.

—Me enteré que hoy estarías aquí y decidí quedarme a ayudar —confesó.

—Muchas gracias Loke, eres muy amable —convino Lucy.

En ese momento entraron Natsu y Gray a escena, empujando y tirando las mesas, barriendo por todos lados, incluso los lugares dónde no era necesario barrer.

Lucy miró con horror como, en vez de limpiar, alborotaban todo y ensuciaban el pizarrón con la pelusa que quedaba atrapada en la escoba.

—¡Natsu! ¡Gray! ¿Qué creen que hacen? —exclamó.

—Limpiar —respondieron al unísono.

En ese momento Natsu reparó en la persona que estaba junto a Lucy, sujetando sus manos como si fueran de lo más cercanos.

—¿Quién es él? —le preguntó a Lucy.

—Él es Loke, se quedó a ayudar también —respondió la rubia.

—Creí que solo seríamos cuatro.

—Yo también, pero ahora tenemos mucho más trabajo gracias a ustedes dos, asique es mejor que seamos más.

Natsu miró con recelo a Loke, por algún motivo no le agradó la escena que encontró al entrar al aula, ellos no parecían estar "limpiando".

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que Erza venga a supervisar —advirtió Loke.

—¿¡Vendrá a supervisar!? —preguntó Gray.

El asentimiento de Loke hizo que rápidamente los principales castigados comenzaran a recoger las mesas y sillas esparcidas por el suelo.

—Gray-sama es muy bueno levantando muebles —comentó Juvia.

—Algo me dice que este par es mejor creando desordenes que limpiándolos —dijo Loke.

Natsu escuchó el comentario y se acercó al recién llegado para entregarle un trapo limpio.

—Si viniste a ayudarnos, limpia los pizarrones —pidió el pelirosado.

Demasiado tarde.

Erza entró con una estrella de malicia brillando en sus ojos, a su al rededor se cernía una peligrosa aura oscura, su rostro estaba serio, pero la maldad relucía en él.

—Ustedes dos... —dijo, intentando contener su voz, pero falló—. ¿A qué le llaman limpieza?

—¡Erza! Nosotros... —comenzó Gray.

—Bueno, bueno... No puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde —dijo Lucy, quien ya caminaba en dirección a la puerta—. Lo mejor será que regrese a mi casa.

—Permíteme acompañarte —pidió Loke.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Natsu, aún molesto por la familiaridad con la que se trataban. ¿Por qué él no sabía dónde vivía Lucy?

—Gray-sama, Juvia confía en usted —dijo la peliazul, quien también caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

.

.

.

Levy estaba a punto de regresar a su casa, ya la podía ver a una cuadra de distancia. Ese día no había doblado en dirección a la biblioteca, cosa que la venía remeciendo desde que pasó la calle en donde se encontraba.

—Tonta —se dijo a sí misma. ¿En serio esperaba doblar y por arte de magia encontrarlo?

La respuesta era sí.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso, con la esperanza palpitando en su corazón, si el cuaderno de Lucy de verdad era mágico, ella lo vería de nuevo.

Se paró frente al mismo árbol, y miró en todas direcciones esperando verlo por ahí.

Efectivamente, el cuaderno de Lucy tenía algo extraño en él.

—Enana, que bien que estás aquí —escuchó una voz de hierro detrás ella.

Se volteó y encontró a un enorme adolescente sosteniendo un montón de panfletos.

"Perdió a su gato", recordó Levy.

—¿Qué traes ahí?—preguntó, como si no lo supiera.

—Unos afiches, pégalos por ahí —dijo desinteresadamente.

Levy leyó lo que decían, o al menos fingió hacerlo.

—¿Por qué yo? —inquirió.

—Por que la gente sentirá más lástima de una enana que perdió su gato que de mí.

La peliazul sintió la rabia arder en su interior, ese Gajeel la estaba tomando por su chica de los recados. Ella no estaba ahí para cumplir con todos sus mandatos.

Comenzó a pegar lo panfletos, de mala gana, al menos su desanimo le otorgaba cierto drama a la situación. Le habría gustado poder tirarle sus anuncios en la cara y decirle que ella no era una sirvienta, sin embargo decidió ayudarlo.

—Solo por el gatito —dijo para sus adentros.

Al cabo de una hora ya había recorrido la mitad de la ciudad, pegando anuncios. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y comenzaba a sudar, sentía la garganta seca, y su cabello se estaba pegando en su frente. No era una sensación muy agradable.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Gajeel, tendiéndole una bebida.

Levy lo miró confundida, pero recibió el líquido que tanta falta le hacía.

—Gracias.

—Si no bebes algo no terminarás nunca de repartir los afiches —explicó él.

Bueno. Mirándolo del lado positivo, no se lo dio por lástima, sino que para que se apresurará.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello ~~ **_

_**Uff... Me costó mucho hacer este capítulo, las responsabilidades escolares no me dejaban libre y estuve con algunos problemitas de salud que por suerte no llevó a mayores n.n sin embargo leí sus reviews y me animaron a seguir luchando por cada segundo que tenía libre :D muchas gracias por su apoyo :3 **_

_**Antes de leer el capítulo, les aviso que me basé en la infraestructura de mi colegio para escribir esto, ya verán por qué xD solo por si aparecen preguntas de aspecto arquitectonico. **_

_**Disfruten el capítulo! **_

* * *

Era una fría mañana, el sol recién comenzaba a salir, y un suave rocío cubría las escasas flores y las pequeñas porciones de pasto que había en la ciudad. Una joven rubia temblaba frente a una casa, esperando a que alguien saliera de ahí.

"Por lo menos podría abrir y dejarme entrar", pensó malhumorada.

Levy finalmente salió, con su pulquérrimo uniforme en contraste con su cabellera azul delicadamente alborotada, caminó en dirección a Lucy, tardó como si sus pies pesaran toneladas y en sus ojos se vislumbraba el cansancio.

—¿No dormiste bien? —preguntó Heartfillia.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo—reclamó la pequeña peliazul—. Ayer Gajeel me hizo repartir volantes todo por que perdió a su gato. Siento que me está tomando como si fuera su sirvienta.

—Tranquila, no te lo tomes tan a pecho —dijo Lucy, nerviosa, después de todo ella fue quien inventó esto de los encargos agotadores.

Levy le dirigió una mirada molesta, no estaba para nada conforme con la difícil parte que le tocó, quería poder negarse, pero era como si una fuerza sobrenatural la impulsara a decir que sí. Después de todo, así estaba escrito.

Fue una caminata incómoda, donde la escritora aficionada intentó por todos los medios de darle ánimos a su amiga, pero ella se negaba a ver el lado bueno de las cosas, y aunque no lo decía directamente, sentía como si Lucy y Gajeel hubieran planeado una conspiración en su contra.

Pero su enojo fue dispersado por la sorpresa cuando vio a Juvia llegar desde otra calle, con un chico de cabello platinado conversando animosamente con ella.

—¿Será...? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa, pero Lucy asintió.

Intentaron ocultar el miedo y se acercaron con cautela, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje quien conversaba alegremente con Loxar, nuevamente estaban frente a una de las extrañas materializaciones de la historia.

—Yo soy Lyon Vastia, es un placer conocer a las amigas de Juvia —saludó el recién llegado.

La peliazul emitió un pequeño grito dramático y comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas respecto a amores no correspondidos y triángulos amorosos.

No fue necesario preguntar, ellas ya habían leído lo que pasaría. Esa mañana Juvia se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, solo para ir a dar vueltas al rededor de la casa de Gray Fullbuster con la esperanza de verlo antes de tener que ir a clases. Lyon por su parte, se apresuró en salir para que su madre adoptiva no lo obligara a irse junto a su hermano.

Cuando la peliazul vio que la puerta se abría corrió al encuentro, pero quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta no era quien ella esperaba.

Sin embargo Lyon rápidamente cayó bajo los encantos de la joven, y sintió lo que muchos llaman: amor a primera vista, irónicamente, después de haber pasado años negando una teoría tan absurda como esa.

—Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Gray-sama? —inquirió Juvia—. Si Gray-sama no se apresura Juvia llegará tarde a clases.

—No te preocupes, Juvia. Yo puedo acompañarte, si gustas.

Y de nada valió resistirse, pues Lyon ya la empujaba calle abajo.

Llegaron a clases con tiempo suficiente para que Erza no las regañara por estar tarde. Juvia se movía nerviosa y Levy no ocultaba su cansancio, la única que parecía estar feliz era Lucy, y si quiera podía asegurar estar completamente feliz, ya que las molestias de sus amigas se traspasaban a ella.

—Ánimo, es como si los personajes de una novela cobraran vida, ¿no es eso lo que siempre quisiste, Levy? —inquirió la rubia.

—Natsu-san es un amor, mientras que Gajeel es un manipulador.

Las palabras sorprendieron a Lucy sin querer, hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en la amabilidad que manifestaba Natsu hacia ella, en contraste con las toscas actitudes que debían soportar las otras dos protagonistas. Si bien, que de pronto todos los personajes de tu historia comenzaran a cruzarse en tu vida, no era algo fácil de asimilar, el pelirosado ayudaba mucho en la tarea, ocultando una gentileza innata entre toda esa torpeza.

Entonces, ¿en qué momento debía enamorarse de él? A fin de cuentas, en torno a eso giraba todo el argumento, tarde o temprano sucumbiría ante las letras que ella misma escribió. Le preguntó a su corazón, sus latidos eran normales, no se sentía nerviosa y las mariposas no revoloteaban en su estómago. No, no lo amaba, aunque pronto lo haría, pues la imagen de Natsu provocaba en ella un fuerte sentimiento, ternura, alegría, felicidad… definitivamente, sentía mucho cariño hacia él, y podía adivinar que ese cariño iba en aumento. ¿Cuánto le tomaría llegar a su punto más alto? Dentro de poco se pasaría las noches pensando en él, lo vería en sueños y sentiría la terrible necesidad de verlo más seguido. Todos esos síntomas del amor.

Comenzó a repasar mentalmente las palabras, saber que sería correspondida no le aliviaba, sobretodo porque el final no estaba escrito, y el cuaderno aún estaba desaparecido, a pesar de la promesa que hizo Erza de encontrarlo.

La velocidad de sus latidos aumentó. Quería encontrar el cuaderno, su mano sentía una enorme necesidad por escribir un final feliz, tal y cómo Juvia se lo había pedido días atrás, para entonces la idea le resultó una simple broma, pero ahora comprendía mejor sus sentimientos, por más egoísta que fuera, deseaba redactar ese futuro.

Pensó en Natsu y en el cuaderno, pensó mucho. Su mente pasó fuera toda la clase, y no se sorprendió cuando al termino de la jornada vio que el chico estaba afuera esperándola, como si inconscientemente lo hubiera invocado. Después de todo, aún estaba castigado.

Dentro de poco se le avecinaba un examen, por lo que se sentó en una de las bancas y esperó a que terminaran la limpieza. Levy se fue a casa, decidió irse pronto para intentar evitar a Gajeel, aunque en el fondo quería verlo de nuevo, a pesar que eso significaba un nuevo encargo para ella. Por su parte, Juvia caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando pensar en un método para eludir el destino, pero ya sabía que era inevitable, al día siguiente sus ganas de ver a Gray serían más fuertes y su suerte iba a provocar otro encuentro con Lyon, quien ansioso de verla también saldría temprano de casa.

—¡Todo listo! —anunció Natsu. Con una gran capa de polvo blanco manchando el rosa de su cabello.

—¡Natsu! ¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Lucy.

Y antes de que Salamander pudiera responder, un borrador lo golpeó en la cabeza por detrás. El franco tirador era nada más y nada menos que Gray.

—¡Esto aún no termina! —exclamó Fullbuster.

Natsu asintió y cogió el proyectil para lanzarlo de vuelta, Gray lo tomó en el aire y tomó una escoba, dispuesto a batearlo como si fuera una pelota de béisbol.

—¡Gray-sama! Juvia sabe que usted hará un home-round —exclamó la peliazul.

La más preocupada fue Heatfillia, quien se puso de pie e intentó detener la pelea.

—¡Si quiebran un vidrio tendrán problemas! —advirtió.

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la advertencia, y continuaron con el juego, con Juvia haciendo porras a Gray. Poco a poco se fueron integrando más proyectiles, borradores principalmente, que llenaban de tiza a ambos competidores cuando no podían esquivar el golpe, de un momento a otro el patio se convirtió en un peligroso campo de batalla.

Lucy tomó su bolso y salió de la escena, buscando un lugar seguro donde esconderse, al menos hasta que la guerra terminara, se dirigió hacia la salida, no estaba lejos, de hecho uno podía entrar por el patio, pero justo en ese momento uno de los borradores se desvió en dirección a ella.

—¡Lucy! —gritó Natsu al ver que este si no la golpeaba a ella, se estrellaría contra la vidrio de las puertas que tenía detrás.

La rubia al escuchar su nombre se volteó y vio que algo venía hacia a ella, su reacción inmediata fue agacharse, pero el borrador era de madera y venía con tal velocidad que quebraría las puertas en pequeños pedazos, en la fracción de segundo antes de que eso ocurriera, cerró los ojos esperando que ninguna partícula de vidrio entrara en ellos.

Natsu corrió en su dirección, con la inútil esperanza de salvarla del accidente.

Entonces ocurrió algo que ninguno esperó, y es que alguien salvó a Lucy, y ese alguien era Sting Eucliffe.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Natsu, su tono era una mezcla de curiosidad e inocencia—. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

—¡Sting! —exclamó Lucy al ver la silueta frente a ella, de todas las personas él era quien menos esperaba ver.

—No confundas nada, Heartfillia —advirtió el recién llegado—. Simplemente necesito que sigas asistiendo a clases, por que sin tus apuntes no puedo correrme.

Soltó el borrador que tenía en la mano y miró a Natsu maliciosamente.

—Además, —añadió—. En esta academia, yo soy el rostro de los problemas.


	8. Chapter 8

_***Saliendo de entre montañas de libros y cuadernos***_

**_Hola gente! Como estan? Conseguí un poco de tiempo y me puse a escribir un nuevo capítulo, ustedes saben que no me ausento por voluntad propia :( el colegio me sobreexplota T.T _**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por brindarme su apoyo, en cuanto salga de vacaciones actualizaré más seguido y añadiré a mi lista de cosas por terminar un nuevo fic dedicado a un amigo/lector, espero que sea tan bien recibido como todo hasta ahora n.n_**

**_sin más, disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejarme reviews !_**

**_*Vuelve a sumergirse en la montaña de libros y cuadernos*_**

* * *

Lucy avanzaba tensa por los pasillos de la academia, apenas flectaba las piernas para caminar y miraba de un lado a otro, con sus niveles de paranoia excediendo los límites recomendados.

—Lu-chan, cálmate. No es el fin del mundo—dijo Levy.

Eso provocó que el cuerpo de la rubia temblara ligeramente.

—¿Y qué pasa si alguien escribe en el cuaderno y provoca el fin del mundo? —inquirió preocupada.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Levy-chan, en este momento debería estar con un horrible dolor de cabeza por el golpe, pero me agaché instintivamente antes de que eso pasara. ¡Y de la nada salió Sting! ¡Alguien está alterando mi historia!

—Si esa persona es la que está haciendo que Gray-sama ignore a Juvia, Juvia jamás se lo perdonará —convino Loxar.

Lucy estuvo a punto de decir que esa parte sí venía incluida en la versión original, pero prefirió callar y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Debemos encontrar el cuaderno cuanto antes —propuso Levy.

—Erza se iba a encargar, dijo que no aceptaría hurtos de ningún tipo en la escuela —recordó la escritora.

Entraron en el aula, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el último asiento, al final de la fila, habitualmente vacío, nunca le prestaba mayor atención, y le habría gustado poder entrar sin la necesidad de asegurarse si Sting estaba en su sitio, pero fracasó.

Los personajes ya no eran los únicos que tomaban vida, personas que de verdad existían también estaban comenzando a tomar parte de esto, y lo peor era que ya no tenía el manejo de la situación, sus palabras estaban cambiando, estaban ocurriendo nuevos acontecimientos que no habían sido escritos en un comienzo.

Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar que quizás el resto de los personajes también tenían vida propia antes de entrar en el círculo, de algún modo había alterado su realidad.

De pronto, la idea resultó escalofriante, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Debía prestar atención, tomar apunte, comportarse como una alumna cualquiera y más tarde resolvería sus problemas existenciales. Como cualquier otra adolescente de su edad, con la diferencia de que sus problemas afectaban el equilibrio natural del universo.

Y no. No estaba exagerando.

Recién había conseguido hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando entrar a un estudiante rubio y carácter rudo. Sting Eucliffe.

¿En qué momento se había metido Sting? Ella no recordaba haberlo mencionado más de un par de veces y ahora la tenía temblando.

Pasó de largo, sin siquiera presentar excusas por su ausencia. Lucy bajó la vista temiendo un cruce de miradas cuando él caminara a su banco. De reojo vio su silueta pasar por su lado, ignorándola.

Soportó toda una clase en agonía, tenía la sensación de que Sting la estaba observando y no quiso voltearse a comprobar.

En el receso, por fin pudieron conversar.

—Oye, rubia. Necesito que me pases los apuntes de la semana pasada—le dijo.

Esta era una conversación que mantenían al menos una vez al mes, Lucy siempre le entregaba sus cuadernos sin darle mayor importancia al tema, aunque sabía que no siempre Sting estudiaba, solo cuando sus calificaciones amenazaban con dejarlo repitiendo el curso.

—Si me pides los apuntes por lo menos deberías echarles un vistazo —reclamó.

—Claro que los veo cuando me dan ganas, pero ese no es tu problema. Tu solo entregalos como siempre lo haces y no tendrás problemas.

Problemas…

La palabra se repitió en la mente de Lucy. ¿Cómo podía Sting provocarle problemas? De pronto el nombre Eucliffe apareció en la lista de sospechosos. ¿Podría ser él la persona que robó el cuaderno y que encima cambia las cosas?

Lo pensó otro momento, quizás eso era un exceso de paranoia. Él no tenía motivos... En realidad no tenían una mala relación. Cuando se trata de Sting, el hecho de que no te robe el almuerzo ni te golpee se puede considerar como: una buena relación.

Sin embargo, no lo iba a descartar.

—Esta bien, Sting. Solo asegúrate de devolverlos en buen estado —dijo Lucy, entregando sus apuntes.

—Siempre te los devuelvo en buen estado —le recordó el rubio, y se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Levy y Juvia la esperaban afuera del aula, pues no sentían deseos de acercarse al busca pleitos del instituto.

Ahí afuera, Lucy le contó a sus amigas sus sospechas. Al principio dudaron, pero luego lo aceptaron como un posible culpable.

Había un hecho irremediablemente sospechoso: Heatfillia no había considerado a Sting dentro de la historia. Eso quiere decir que él mismo se estaba incluyendo. Aunque nadie sabía el por qué.

—A Sting le gusta causar problemas —argumentó Levy, a pesar que sus problemas con Gajeel habían sido escritos por la autora original.

—Eso continua siendo un argumento muy débil —repuso la rubia.

Sting no se presentó para las clases que siguieron, se esfumó con el viento. Rogue, su mejor amigo, estaba en su sitio, prestando atención. A veces nuestra protagonista se preguntaba por qué siempre ella tenía que ponerlo al día estando Rogue.

Sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando a la salida descubrió que Natsu estaba listo para cumplir el castigo asignado por Erza.

Había algo en él que le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo veía, y la llenaba de ánimos para afrontar lo que viniese. No importa qué.

Junto a él, por supuesto, estaba Gray. Ambos discutiendo como siempre.

—¿Cómo lo hacen para estar aquí siempre a la hora? —inquirió la rubia, entrometiéndose.

—Es fácil, nos salmos la última hora para fugarnos —respondió Gray desinteresado.

—¿Así de fácil? —habló Levy.

«Es como si fugarse de clases fuera lo más normal», pensó Lucy, recordando a Sting. Al parecer, los institutos en Fiore tenían un serio problema de seguridad, los estudiantes iban y venían a su antojo.

—Es la única manera de llegar pronto —respondió el pelirosa.

—Creí que no te gustaba limpiar —dijo la rubia.

—Pero me gusta estar contigo, así que da igual.

Heartfillia dio un salto al escuchar esas palabras, el rostro de Natsu no había cambiado ni un poco, ni siquiera su voz había temblado. No le molestaba lanzar esa clase de cumplidos, pero a Lucy la perturbaban.

—Supongo que a Gray-sama también le gusta ver a Juvia —intentó la peliazul.

A diferencia de Natsu, Gray sí necesitó pensárselo un poco.

—Supongo que no me molesta estar contigo.

Eso ilusionó tanto a Juvia como si Gray hubiera confesado que incluso respiraba por ella.

Levy escogió ese momento para irse a casa, y todos coincidieron en que lo mejor era ir a sus lugares de trabajo en caso de que Erza decidiera hacer un inspección.

Quedaban muy pocos alumnos en el campus, y nadie en las aulas. A excepción de los salones ocupados por los clubes, esos eran los últimos en ser desocupados y por lo tanto, los últimos en limpiarse.

Desde la ventana de uno de los clubes, una mirada se posaba sobre el grupo que entraba a cumplir el castigo.


End file.
